The present invention relates generally to the extension of the life of oxygen acetylene cutting torch tips. In normal use, the nozzles and nozzle tips of torches experience failure and fatigue due to a number of causes. One cause is thermal fatigue. Torch tips, with their relatively small thermal mass, reach exceptionally high temperatures. This causes rapid oxidation of the nozzle and nozzle tip. Cutting often necessitates aiming the nozzle tip at a highly elevated angle with the work surface almost directly overhead. Consequently, debris will often fall onto the nozzle tip interfering with the flow of welding gasses and/or oxygen. It is also often difficult to guide a nozzle tip so that it maintains a uniform distance from the work surface to assure an even cut.